Supernanny: Justin's Suicide
Many people are unaware about a American/British TV show called Supernanny. The show is about Supernanny, played by Jo Frost, visiting families with misbehaving children in a attempt to help the family. But while all the episodes are funny and charming There is a lost episode that remains unknown. In 2005, my cousin went on vacation to Jamaica and every now and then he would send me a email telling me what we is doing. But on a Friday, the day before his vacation ended he sent me a video link with the message " bought this video at a street corner and I know you like horror movies and shows so give this video a watch." I click the video link and a video is downloaded on my computer. The video is titled "Supernanny, The Dickinson Family" and I played it. The episode began with intro and then it cut to the episode. The episode began with Supernanny in her car talking to two adults named Diane and Marc Dickinson and Diane was talking about their 15 year old son named Justin. They explained that Justin was going through depression and suicide and that he was always negative about himself and Supernanny said she at their house. She went inside the house to notice Diane, Marc, and their 6 year old twins named Ronald and Steve waiting at the door. Diane, Marc, and Supernanny were talking and Marc said "Justin is always trying to find ways to end his life and we have no idea why." and Supernanny says "i am going to talk to Justin." She walks into Justin's bedroom to find him opening his window and almost crawling out of it until Supernanny says "Justin, we need to talk." The two start talking and when Supernanny asks why he's feeling suicidal Justin responds with "A girl at my school rejected me and now I am being made fun of at school." Supernanny is baffled at the news and tells Diane and Marc. Then are also baffled and decide to check on him. While they were going to 2nd floor of their house they what sounded to Justin jumping his bed. When they came in they shocked at what they saw. Justin had hanged himself using a coat hanger and was dangling above the ceiling. Marc took Justin of the hanger to check to see if he was still alive and sadly wasn't. Diane took Justin's body and buried it in their backyard with a tomb saying "Justin Dickinson, 1990-2005". Then Ronald and Steve asked "Where is Justin?" and Diane told them that he died. The twins began to cry as the went back into the house and the episode ends. I respond to the email saying "Thanks for sending me this video but it was more depressing then scary." After my cousin returned back home he told me that while he was packing up he saw on the news that the guy at the corner shop was arrested for making his own edited versions of movies and TV shows. "Well that explains a lot." I said as we both left back to our house's. Credited to TheBestYTPer1 Category:Crappypasta Category:Well, that was pointless.